1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying a rotary body which is machined by a lathe or the like on a graphic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, in a NC (Numerical Control) lathe apparatus, an apparatus for preparing machining programs for NC lathes, or the like, a method of graphically displaying a cross section of a rotary body 10 including a rotation axis 1 which is to be machined, has been commonly used, as shown in FIG. 8. The use of this graphic display enables a machining program and a machined state of a workpiece object to be confirmed.
This above confirmation is a requirement for smoothly performing a series of machining sequences in a NC machine tool, such as inputting machining programs, confirming a program, confirming actual machining and a machined state. This display method is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-101608 (a numerically controlled apparatus).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional method, since only a cross section of the rotary body is displayed, an operator needs to recognize an actual three-dimensional rotary body based on the shape of a cross section thereof. Therefore, in order to recognize a machined shape three-dimensionally, it is necessary to have experience in this field. It is thus difficult for a novice in this field to recognize the machined shape.
Also, since the state of projected surfaces and recessed surfaces is not displayed in a cross-section display, it is difficult to express the case where a key groove or the like is additionally machined on a projected or recessed surface.